


Oh it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Basically, Beca's head over heels, and Chloe...is Chloe. Why can Beca not get this redhead out of her head? Why can't Beca make a move? Oh yeah...because she's a super awkward cute dork.





	1. No-one's been...the one

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I love 'She' by Dodie Clark, and it made me write stuff...stuff about cute people. AU.

 ‘Oh come on Becs, tell us some details!’ Stacie begged, Jesse nodding alongside her.

The small brunette playfully rolled her eyes. ‘Come off it you two. Just because Ed said I can tell you, doesn’t mean I want to.’

‘Erm, Ed Sheeran telling you that you can tell us about his new album that you’re producing definitely means you _have_ to tell us.’ Jesse waved his arms about.

They were at the bar that her friend Stacie owned, and Jesse worked at as a barman. Beca spent most of her nights here, grabbing dinner or a beer, or just hanging out with her friends as they worked.

Beca Mitchell; a music producer, producing very well-known songs and albums for some very cool people…she just wasn’t ready for scary fame, so most people didn’t really know what the producer BMitch looked like. It was early (ish) days in her career, and the fear of bombing when everyone knew who she was was too much to think about some days.

‘Leave me alone or I’m leaving.’

Jesse raised his hands in defeat. ‘Alright alright, here’s your food.’

Beca took the plate from him, and set it in front of her on the bar. ‘Thanks.’

‘So, what happened on that date last night?’ Stacie raised an eyebrow. ‘Juice deets please.’

Beca rolled her eyes again and put her burger down. ‘I’m not going to call her.’

‘Why not this time?’ Stacie asked exasperatedly.

‘She’s just not it.’ The shorter girl shrugged.

Jesse pouted. ‘Come on Becs, you have to give them a chance first.’

Beca shook her head and went back to eating, ignoring her friends in the process.

It wasn’t that the girls weren’t nice; because they were. They just…they weren’t right. She isn’t even sure she wants a girlfriend, she’s cool with just one night stands. But she always has this feeling that when she meets the right person, then she’ll know.

_20 minutes later…_

‘That was good thanks.’ Beca pushed the plate across the bar.

‘You know; you say that every time.’ The boy smirked. ‘But, thank you.’

Beca shrugged. ‘I mean, It’s probably the best compliment you’ll get from me so…’

‘That’s true.’ He nodded, taking the plate into the kitchen.

Just as Beca picked up her drink, her phone started ringing. Taking it out of her flannel pocket, she rolled her eyes seeing it was work, pressing the green button.


	2. Two jack and cokes please

‘Oh fuck me!’ Beca put her head on the bar and groaned.

‘Shouldn’t we go on a date first?’ Beca glanced up to see a redhead grinning at her.

She frowned slightly, wondering who this person was. The very pretty person, with very red hair, and a very nice big smile.

‘I’m Chloe.’ She didn’t stop beaming at her for one moment. ‘And you are...Grumpy? Horny? Sad?’

Beca’s face instantly turned red at the girl’s comment and her friend behind the car choking out a laugh as she sat up straighter preparing a reply. ‘I’m Beca. Not to be mistaken for one of the seven dwarfs.’

Chloe’s grin became impossibly bigger at the girl’s reply. ‘Well, that’s a shame, I thought maybe you’d suit a name like that. But I suppose Beca is a perfectly nice name too.’

The brunette sported a small smile, not going unnoticed by the barmaid or the redhead.

Beca, after taking a moment to examine Chloe (in a non-weird way might she add), kind of lost the ability to breathe properly. I mean, here was this completely beautiful woman in front of her, _her._ It’s not like she hasn’t had her fair share of pretty ladies but this just felt completely different, as if every time she even looked at this person her brain flipped upside down and went haywire trying to get her lungs to function once again.

‘Since my friend’s brain has just been rendered useless, can I get you a drink?’ Stacie grinned at the ginger. ‘I mean, I can see why she’s speechless…’

Chloe giggled at the flirting, and shook her head. ‘Okay okay, I’ll have a jack and coke please.’

Beca turned to look back at Chloe and she sat down on the stool next to her. ‘You drink jack and coke?’

‘Erm yeah? I didn’t order it just to look at.’ She laughed.

‘I just…I thought you’d be drinking like pink cocktails and shit.’ Beca shrugged.

Chloe pouted slightly, and God did that make Beca’s heart do something out of the ordinary. ‘Of course I do, but you’re just stereotyping now.’

‘No dude, I’m sorry.’ Beca half smiled sheepishly. ‘I mean, it’s cool. It’s just my favourite drink that’s all.’

Chloe raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Stacie. ‘Make that two jack and cokes please.’

The redhead turned back to wink at Beca who couldn’t help but let a grin escape her.

Stacie brought the two drinks over to the bar, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at Beca who rolled her eyes and shooed her away.

‘So, what’s wrong?’

‘Huh?’ Beca frowned slightly.

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. ‘When I came over, and you had your head on the desk and said ‘oh fuck me?’

Beca blushed slightly. ‘Oh. Just work…I have a lot to do, and the project I’m working on needs to be ready sooner than I thought.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry. I’m sure you’ll get it done and it’ll be great.’ Chloe smiled supportively.

‘You don’t even know what it is.’ Beca retorted with a small smile. ‘You don’t even know me.’

The other girl shrugged. ‘Don’t need to. I know you can do it. And as for not knowing you…I was hoping I’d get to. I feel like we’re going to be really fast friends.’

‘Oh really?’ Beca smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe nodded. ‘Yep. So…what’s your favourite colour?’

_One hour later…_

Chloe and Beca were doubled up in laughter at their conversation, getting weird looks from other people in the bar that they weren’t aware of.

‘Are you serious?’ Chloe asked through her laughter.

‘Yeah dude! I was so embarrassed.’ Beca’s laughter died down, a grin still on her face.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and chuckled. ‘I would be too.’

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Beca rolled her eyes and giggled.

Once they had both sobered up from their laughter, Beca realised she had just spent the best part of an hour telling this perfect stranger, well not such a stranger anymore, things that she had barely even told her closest friends. _Weird._

‘I should probably get going.’ Chloe pouted, looking at her phone.

Beca glanced at the clock. ‘Oh. Yeah, I mean, me too actually.’

Chloe’s smile came back to her face. ‘I’ll see you soon?’

‘Yeah, of course, I mean like if you want to, I just-‘

‘Stop rambling.’ Chloe put her finger over Beca’s lips. ‘Of course I’ll see you soon.’

Before Beca could even respond, Chloe was gone. The brunette put her fingers to her lips where Chloe had touched her, and thought about what on earth had just happened.

‘Oh Becs, you’ve got it baaaad.’ Jesse chuckled, stood behind the bar.

She turned to face him, leaning her elbows on the bar and her chin on her hands. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Jesse laughed loudly. ‘Okay.’

Beca’s eyes widened slightly. ‘I didn’t get her number.’

‘Dude, are you serious?’ Jesse frowned.

‘Yes.’ Beca put her face in her hands. ‘How will I see her again…she said she’ll see me soon?’

‘Maybe she’s planning on coming back here?’ Jesse offered up.

Beca looked back up at him with a small amount of hope behind her eyes. ‘Yeah…yeah, true.’


	3. Beca Mitchell writes love songs

‘Beca, what is going on here?’ Ed looked at her with a confused but slightly smug look on his face.

She looked up the notepad they were scrawling lyrics onto. ‘Huh?’

‘You. Writing all romantic-y songs?’ Ed raised an eyebrow, then gasped. ‘Oh my god. Did you meet someone?!’

He jumped up out of his seat and put his arms out. ‘Beca I’m so happy for you! Give me a hug.’

‘Oh my god.’ Beca laughed, pushing him off of her, forcing him to sit back down. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘Oh come off it my Americano friend.’ He crossed his arms. ‘What’s her name?’

Beca rolled her eyes, and put her pen down. ‘Chloe. But it’s not like that! She’s just…a new friend?’

Ed pushed himself to the edge of seat and grabbed the notepad, ignoring Beca’s protests. ‘She smells like lemongrass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach, you would find her in a polaroid picture?’

Beca crossed her arms and pouted slightly as Ed continued to read the lyrics out loud.

‘And I'll be okay, admiring from afar, cause even when she's next to me, we could not be more far apart.’ Ed raised an elbow. ‘Yeah, real friendly Becs.’

‘It’s-it’s a song for you!’ Beca all but shouted. ‘And it’s not even finished yet.’

‘I’m not singing this.’

Beca frowned. ‘Why? I thought it was quite good.’

‘It is.’ Ed agreed. ‘But this is _your_ song. I think that maybe if you ever decide to make your own music…you should have this song?’

Beca rolled her eyes. ‘Okay, maybe one day…never.’

‘Actually…’ Ed started. ‘I was planning on asking you something.’

The brunette crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. ‘What?’

‘Could you sing back up on a few songs for me please?’ Ed put his hands up almost instantly. ‘And yes, yes, I know you don’t do this kind of thing. But you _know_ that it would sound so sick on certain songs.’

‘Okay.’ Beca sighed.

Ed put his hands down slowly. ‘Woah, wait, seriously?’

‘Yes.’ She rolled her eyes and chuckled. ‘Now come on, back to work before I change my mind ginger.’

_Later that night…_

‘Beca will you stop staring at the door, you look weird.’ Stacie scolded her small friend.

The girl pouted. ‘I am not _staring_ at the door. I am merely taking in my surroundings.’

‘Is that what you call it? Because I’d call it waiting on a gorgeous girl called Chloe.’ Stacie smirked.

Beca stuck out her tongue and stuck up her middle finger. ‘Shut up.’

‘How’s the album going?’ Jesse appeared next to Stacie, leaning on the bar between Beca and her friends.

‘Good. It’s going good.’ Beca shrugged. ‘Ed wants me to sing some backing vocals for it.’

Her friends’ eyes went wide as Beca spoke. ‘Oh my god. You’re doing it right? You have to do it’

‘I’m going to!’ She rolled her eyes.

As much as Jesse and Stacie knew that Beca wouldn’t outright talk about how talented she was with music, they knew when she was proud of a piece of work. They knew this new Ed Sheeran album was going to be amazing, especially with her singing back vocals. Crazy.

‘She’s not coming tonight is she?’ Beca glanced up at the clock.

Stacie sighed, her and Jesse had never seen her like this before; waiting for a girl she’d just met. She normally didn’t really care, hadn’t really made a connection with something for a while.

‘Right.’ Beca grimaced, then put on a smile. ‘I’m off. I’ve got work in the morning, night guys.’ 


	4. 'That's Chloe, Chloe?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again. And Beca realises just how hard this is going to be for her.

Beca was greeted by Ed as soon as she walked into work that day, clutching onto her coffee as though her life depended on it. And maybe it did. But she wasn’t going to take that chance.

‘So, I forgot to tell you…’ Ed blinked at Beca.

‘What have you done now?’ She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. ‘Nothing bad, but I’ve got a friend of mine to come into our writing session today.’

Beca rocked on her heels and frowned slightly. ‘Okay? How come?’

‘She’s a great writer, not that you aren’t, but I thought it would help us out with the schedule and that.’ He explained.

She nodded in response. ‘As long as she doesn’t take over or annoy me, then sure thing ginge.’

Ed laughed and walked into the studio, with Beca closely behind.

‘Hey Ed!’ A voice called out.

A voice Beca knew.

‘Hey you.’ He pulled her into a hug.

Chloe pulled away after a moment, and glanced across the room.

‘Chloe?’ Beca said quietly, shoving her hands into her pockets.

The redheaded girl’s eyes lit up instantly, and she grinned as wide as the night they had met at the bar.

‘Becs!’ Chloe walked over, pulling her into a hug. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Woah, wait.’ Ed said in confusion. ‘You two know each other?’

The brunette rolled her eyes, not taking her eyes off of Chloe. ‘Yeah, you could say that.’

Chloe flashed a grin at Ed before turning back to face Beca. ‘We met not long ago. I think we hit it off quite well, totes going to be so much fun working with you two!’

Beca blushed lightly, but not lightly enough that Ed didn’t see it, and it finally clicked.

‘OH!’ He eyes widened. ‘This...this is-‘

‘Can I talk to you outside for a second?’ Beca interrupted, not waiting for an answer, before she dragged him out of the room all but covering his mouth with her hand. She quickly shut the door behind her, and sighed.

‘That’s _Chloe_ Chloe?’ The grin that had appeared on his face grew with every second that passed.

Beca ran her hands through her hair and looked down at the ground. ‘Yes.’

‘Oh my god.’ Ed swallowed. ‘I didn’t even think…so like, wow. You’ve got good taste Becs.’

‘Yeah you know apart from the fact that she’s probably straight, and isn’t in to me.’ She shrugged, laughing slightly.

Ed sighed audibly. ‘Come on, none of those are facts.’

‘Whatever.’ Beca pouted slightly. ‘Let’s get to writing slacker.’

Ed silently followed her back into the studio where Chloe was still waiting patiently.

‘Hey again.’ She smiled, and Beca wasn’t sure her legs could make it to her chair if Chloe kept looking at her like that.

‘Hey. Let’s do this, yeah?’ Beca picked up a pen and a guitar.

_1 and a half hours later…_

‘I need more coffee.’ Beca declared, glancing over at Ed who was spinning around in his chair, and Chloe who was basically laying upside down.

‘Me too.’

‘Me three.’

Beca smiled and rolled her eyes. ‘Alright.’

‘I’ll help.’ Chloe stood up quickly, following Beca out of the room as Ed wiggled his eyebrows at Beca who promptly flipped him off.

As the two stood by the coffee machine making their drinks, they tried to find something to say.

‘So, you never told me you were this amazing producer, songwriter, all round talented human being.’ Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

Beca shrugged nonchalantly. ‘I don’t really tell people about my work and stuff, it’s not really out in public yet. Anyways, you a) didn’t tell me you were also friends with Ed, and b) you said you’d see me again soon…but, you didn’t come back to the bar.’

‘I know. I felt bad okay? I got so busy, and I realised I probably could’ve left my number but I…yeah.’ Chloe said sorrowfully.

‘Oh okay, I get it.’ Beca half smiled.

‘Why? Did you miss me?’ Chloe winked.

The brunette blushed, and rolled her eyes. ‘Obviously.’

‘Aw, I missed you too Becs.’ Chloe grinned at her, winking again, as she helped carry the coffees back into the studio.

If Beca was going to be spending more time with Chloe she was going to have to keep her feelings in check but how on earth could she do that with the redhead _winking_ at her, and making her feel all sorts of things. She could barely get her words out in front of her. Just like they said in Gilmore Girls ‘I’m afraid once your heart is involved, it all comes out in moron.’

 _God help me._ She thought as Chloe smiled softly at her, humming the tune to _Closer_ by The Chainsmokers.

This was going to be painful.


	5. A girl I met

‘So you just walk in and she’s there?’ Jesse asked, wide-eyed. Stacie was leant across the bar listening to the conversation.

‘Mhmm.’ Beca nodded.

Jesse threw his hands up in the air. ‘It was meant to be! It’s like in the movies…coincidentally bumping into one another all the time!’

The short brunette rolled her eyes playfully. ‘It was just a coincidence, we just run the same circuit at work is all.’

‘Hey, if you’re not going to make a move, then I will. She’s cute.’ Stacie winked at her friend.

Beca sighed. ‘I can’t ‘make a move’, I don’t think she’s into me.’

‘Who’s not into you?’ Chloe appeared next to Beca, sitting down on a stool, causing Beca to nearly fall off of hers.

‘I-er, it’s a…’ Beca stammered, much to Chloe’s amusement. ‘A girl I met.’

Chloe nodded slowly, then scoffed. ‘How could she not be into you?’

Beca blushed lightly. ‘So, anyways, the album is coming along great.’

The redhead seemed confused by the quick change of subject but mentally shrugged and went along with it.

‘Yeah, I think you’ll easily meet the deadline.’ She grinned. ‘I can’t wait for it to be finished but it’s nice working with you guys.’

Beca nodded in response. ‘Yeah, it’s great.’

‘So…’ Chloe started. ‘Before one of us leaves, could I get your number?’

‘Oh erm, er-yeah of course, for sure.’ Beca fumbled with her pocket, getting her phone out, much to the amusement of Stacie and Jesse who were not so subtly watching their friend from the other side of the bar.

_Later that night…_

Beca sat at her desk, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. She was trying to finish producing another song for the album, but her brain didn’t really want that to happen right now.

Her phone buzzed beside her, expecting it to be work, Beca was surprised to see Chloe’s name light up her phone.

**_Chloe: Hello you. I know you’re working right now. Take a break x_ **

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes, quickly typing out a reply. **_Are you outside my window?_**

**_Chloe: Maybe. Maybe not x_ **

**_Creep;)_** Beca replied with a grin on her face.

**_Chloe: are you flirting with me? X_ **

Beca could practically see the smirk on Chloe’s face as she blushed reading the text. **_Goodnight Beale x_**

**_Chloe: night Beca;) x_ **

40 minutes later and Beca still couldn’t fall asleep without thinking about the redhead. Why is it so hard to stop thinking about someone…someone you can’t have?

She rolled out of bed, and sat back at her desk with her guitar, notepad, and pen. Maybe it wouldn’t kill her to carry on writing that song from the other day. And maybe, it might good.

_The next day_

‘I think I’ve nearly finished writing my song from the other day, but I was wondering if you could take a look?’ Beca rocked on her feet, handing the notepad to Ed.

He grinned at her, and nodded. ‘Of course.’

The brunette sat anxiously waiting for Ed’s response. She checked her phone multiple times without really paying attention to it at all.

‘So?’ She asked, as he put down the notepad.

‘It’s good.’ He nodded. ‘It’s really good. You almost done with it?’

She nodded back. ‘Yeah, I’ll be done like tomorrow maybe? Hopefully.’

‘I think you should record it.’ Ed said confidently.

‘Oh yeah? And have it totally bomb?’ Beca smirked, raising an eyebrow.

‘I mean; I’d totally buy it. And I’m sure the girl it’s written about would buy it too.’ He winked.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully. ‘Hm.’

****


	6. You mean you’re going to dance like that with me and not kiss me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short update, will try and make the next one longer! x

_Over a month later…_

‘Congrats dude!’ Beca congratulated Ed over the loud music.

The album had gotten to number 1 in a ridiculously short amount of time, so of course there had to be a party.

‘I couldn’t have done it without you.’ He grinned at her. ‘So, thank you.’

She shook her head and smily coyly. ‘Okay, okay. I am amazing.’

‘That you are.’ A smirking redhead appeared next to Ed.

‘Oh you know what, I think someone’s calling me…’ Ed smirked at Beca, who knew no one had called him over, and promptly left the two girls together.

Beca cradled her beer in her hands. ‘So…you enjoying the party?’

‘I’d be enjoying it more if you danced with me.’ She raised an eyebrow, putting her hand out.

The brunette rolled her eyes and took the girl’s hand, letting herself be led to the dancefloor.

After a bit of awkward dancing on Beca’s part, she loosened up abit, letting herself get lost in the music.

What she wasn’t prepared for was how her breath hitched when Chloe’s hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer, a blush creeping over her cheeks as Chloe’s eyes met hers. But Chloe just grinned. Cheshire cat grinned.

Beca thinks she might have blacked out for a second before realising what direction this dancing was going, with them basically gripping each other’s body’s and grinding against one another.

Once the song finished, Beca stepped back to catch her breath, Chloe’s hands still clutching the bottom of her shirt. She didn’t even notice Ed watching with a smirk on his face.

‘What are you doing?’ Chloe asked, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Beca furrowed her brow. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You mean you’re going to dance like that with me and _not_ kiss me?’ Chloe feigned exasperation.

‘But you- _what_?’ Beca squeaked.

The redhead playfully rolled her eyes. ‘You mean you didn’t notice me flirting with you? Were you even here just now with the dancing?’

Beca took a sharp intake of breath. ‘You mean; I’ve been pining after you when you actually like me back?’

‘Basically, yeah.’ Chloe shrugged.

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘So, are you going to kiss me then?’ Chloe raised an eyebrow, and smiled.

‘Yes ma’am.’ Beca mock saluted, grinning, and taking a step towards the redhead, letting her take the lead when their lips finally touched and it was just as soft, sweet, and _hot_ as Beca had imagined.


	7. I wrote you a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM.

They’d been dating for 3 months, things were going good, although Chloe had to keep convincing Beca that she wasn’t going to mess this up.

Beca had been working on her own music after Ed had set up a meeting with the record label. They’d heard her on Ed’s album and wanted to put her straight into the recording booth.

The brunette rolled over onto her side on her bed, to face Chloe. ‘I need to tell you something. Actually, a couple things.’

Chloe rolled over so they were face to face, with a concerned look. ‘What’s up?’

‘Okay, so, number one is that I wrote you a song.’ Beca blushed lightly. ‘I wrote it after we first met.’

The redhead’s eyes lit up instantaneously. ‘Oh my god. Can I hear it? No wait, not a question. Let me hear it!’

Beca chuckled and shook her head. ‘Wait wait wait. I’m also going to be on the late late show with James Corden today. Where I’ll perform the song.’

Chloe sat up in bed, eyes wide. ‘OH MY GOD. Beca I’m so proud of you, oh my god. I don’t even- I can’t believe it! I mean I can but-‘

‘Calm down Red.’ Beca threw her head back and laughed at her girlfriend. ‘I’ll probably totally embarrass myself so don’t get too excited.’

Shaking her head, Chloe playfully shoved Beca. ‘You’re going to do great.’

‘You’re coming right?’ She asked, nerves creeping up into her stomach. ‘I mean; we’ll have to leave soon but…’

‘Of course I will!’ Chloe grinned, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss, making Beca relax slightly.

\---

‘You ready?’ Chloe asked, watching Beca pace around the room nervously.

She shook her head. ‘Nope.’

Chloe walked over to her, putting her hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking around and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. ‘You’re going to be amazing.’

Beca’s shoulders relaxed, just in time for someone to come into the dressing room to take her to stage. Someone else came to get Chloe, to take her to her seat in the front row.

\---

‘Beca Mitchell everyone!’ James shouted, as Beca (fake confidently) walked to greet him and take a seat.

‘Hey.’ She smiled shyly.

James grinned at her. ‘How are you?’

‘I am, I am _great_.’ She laughed. ‘Thank you for having me on.’

‘My pleasure.’ He replied. ‘So, am I right that you produced, co-wrote, and sang on Ed Sheeran’s number one album?’

‘That is factually correct.’ She nodded with a smirk.

James clapped his hands together. ‘Wow. So much talent sitting in front of me right now. What’s it like working with him?’

Beca blushed at the compliment. ‘I mean, I’m okay.’

‘Such modesty as well.’ He chuckled.

‘Ed is a pain in the ass.’ Beca joked. ‘I’m kidding, Ed do not get revenge, I am joking. He’s great, he’s like my brother and it’s so much fun to work with him, and just hang out and have fun with the dork.’

‘Sounds great.’ James nodded with a smile. ‘I also know that you have your own music coming out? And you’re going to perform one of your songs here for us?’

Beca nodded. ‘Yeah, actually it was Ed who pushed me to do this. But I am working on an album, and I’m going to perform one of my songs called ‘She’ although it’s a little different from the rest of the songs I’m currently working on.’

‘Do you mind telling us what it’s about?’ He asked, with a knowing look on his face. ‘But is it safe to assume it’s about a girl…’

‘Yes, it’s about a girl.’ Beca grinned, biting her lip. ‘A while ago I met a girl, and I don’t know what it was, but something hit me. I couldn’t stop thinking about her, and I ended up writing this song which Ed wouldn’t stop teasing me about because I’ve never been the romantic out of the two of us.’

‘He is a joker. So, this girl? Did you see her again?’ He asked curiously.

‘I did, I did.’ Beca grinned sheepishly, making eye contact with Chloe, who hadn’t stopped smiling the entire time.

‘Oh my god, is she here?’

‘Yes, my girlfriend is here.’ Beca chuckled as he ‘awed’. ‘And she’s never heard this song so it’ll be a first for all of you.’

James smiled, nodding. ‘This is so sweet. You’ll have to introduce me!’

‘For sure, she’s a massive fan.’ Beca told him, as Chloe blushed.

‘Okay so, if you want to go over and get ready to perform?’ James stood up as Beca did, shaking her hand. ‘Beca Mitchell everyone! What a delight.’

\---

‘Now here’s Beca Mitchell with her song ‘She’.’ James introduced her.

Beca took a deep breath, clutching the microphone in her hands. _She could do this._

 

‘Am I allowed to look at her like that?

Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at?’ Beca closed her eyes as she began to sing.

 

‘And she smells like lemongrass and sleep

She tastes like apple juice and peach

You would find her in a polaroid picture

And she means everything to me

 

I'd never tell

No I'd never say a word

And oh it aches

But it feels oddly good to hurt’ Beca opened her eyes, finding Chloe in the front row, her eyes glistening with tears, and grinned.

 

‘She smells like lemongrass and sleep

She tastes like apple juice and peach

You would find her in a polaroid picture

And she means everything to me

 

And I'll be okay

Admiring from afar

Cause even when she's next to me

We could not be more far apart

Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall

But to her

I taste of nothing at all

 

Cause she smells like lemongrass and sleep

She tastes like apple juice and peach

You would find her in a polaroid picture

And she means everything to me’ Beca ran her hand through her hair and grinned widely as the crowd stood up, clapping for her.

‘Wow! Give it up for Beca Mitchell.’ James walked towards her, giving her a quick hug. ‘That was incredible, I can’t wait for the album. Your girlfriend is a very lucky lady.’

‘Thank you.’ She smiled shyly, glancing back over at her crying girlfriend, who couldn’t have been happier in that moment.


	8. And as for the kissing until your lips fall off? I’m down for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Wooooooo

‘Beca.’ Chloe said softly, pulling her in for a kiss as soon as they made contact.

Beca grinned, pulling away from Chloe slightly. ‘Erm, so…here’s James.’

Chloe turned towards the direction Beca was gesturing in, seeing James Corden stood in front of her.

‘Oh my god. That’s so awkward, I’m sorry I didn’t even reali-‘ Chloe rambled, covering her face with her hands.

James chuckled, shaking his head. ‘It’s fine, it’s nice to meet you.’

‘It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Chloe by the way, this dork’s girlfriend.’ She shook his hand.

‘Well you’re both very lucky.’ James grinned. ‘I’ll leave you two to it, I’ve got to go, but we should grab dinner sometime or something?’

‘For sure.’ Beca nodded, as James left the two of them in the dressing room.

Chloe turned back to Beca. ‘Firstly, oh my god James is so lovely. Secondly, you wrote me a song.’

‘I wrote you a song…’ Beca laughed. ‘But more importantly, did you _like_ the song?’

‘Like it? Did I _like_ it?’ Chloe took a deep breath. ‘It’s probably the greatest thing I’ve ever heard in my life; I want to tattoo it onto my face. And I also want to kiss you until my lips fall off, because I never knew were such a romantic.’

The brunette raised both eyebrows, she knew that Chloe wasn’t even joking because Chloe wouldn’t lie about what songs she liked, and nodded. ‘Wow, that was a lot of words. But please don’t tattoo your face babe. And as for the kissing until your lips fall off? I’m down for that.’

\----

Beca leant across the bar, gesturing Jesse and Stacie to come over. ‘Question...’

‘Shoot.’ Jesse told her.

Beca glanced over at Chloe was stood by the jukebox trying to pick a song. ‘I want to ask Chloe to move in with me. Good idea or no?’

Stacie’s eyebrows shot up, and Jesse’s mouth dropped open.

‘Really?’ Stacie asked.

‘Yeah…why?’ Beca furrowed her brow.

‘It’s just, you’ve never been that serious about someone before.’ Jesse explained. ‘It’s just surprising.’

‘Well, like I said, the others just weren’t _it_.’ Beca shrugged. ‘And Chloe feels like _it.’_

Stacie and Jesse grinned at the brunette. ‘Good.’

‘Come dance with me.’ Chloe appeared beside her, pulling on her arm.

‘Chlo, we’re in a bar, not a club.’ She rolled her eyes, but a smile had formed on her face. ‘Anyways, I need to talk to you.’

The redhead’s face dropped slightly. ‘Okay.’

‘It’s nothing bad I promise.’ She smiled, not wanting her girlfriend the wrong idea.

‘Okay.’ Chloe smiled, visibly relaxing. ‘Go ahead.’

Beca pulled a key out of her back pocket and held it out in front of her.

‘What is happening?’ Chloe raised an eyebrow.

‘How would you feel about living with’ Beca gestured up and down at herself. ‘All of _this_.’

Chloe fake swooned. ‘Oh my, how could I even resist that romantic gesture.’

Beca chuckled, shifting uncomfortably, causing Chloe to sober up. ‘I’m kidding. I’d love to, I really would.’

‘Cool cool cool.’ She grinned at her girlfriend, as she was pulled into a kiss by her shirt.


End file.
